wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidepiece
Sidepiece is a villainess trying to grab her own bit in a world post-calamity. Personality Sidepiece is chronically unserious, immature and crude. She prefers to think about it as a defiance in the face of the world, but for bystanders it mostly comes off as obnoxious. She continually uses horrible catch phrases that satirize her powers weaponization of herself. Furthermore, her way of speaking comes across as some twenty-somethings bad attempt to sound like a teenager.“You wanna piece of me!?” Sidepiece screamed out the words. She put too much pitch in the higher sounds, and managed to get some vocal fry in the mix. “You’ve got to stop saying that,” Disjoint said. ... “You want some of this!?” Sidepiece screeched. ... “Backup would be awful nice,” Sidepiece said. She had a really annoying voice. I’d noticed it earlier. A bit of the teenage vocal fry, trying a bit to sound cute, but she wasn’t a teenager and I didn’t think she was cute. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 Among friends she can be generally amiable and could get along with others. “I don’t know if you qualify as a friend, when I barely know you, but I don’t mind your company, Sidepiece, and I can respect a lady with the discipline to have a… twelve inch waist?” She smiled a bit. Her arm sparked, her power ripping between the wound at her forearm and her fingertips. and she stumbled into Disjoint. Frowning, she backed away until she was a short distance from everyone else. “Sixteen inches, last I checked, but thank you. You’re a dear,” Sidepiece said, ignoring the power misfire and maintaining her intentionally frayed voice as she feigned higher class. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 She finds heroes annoying, and prefers to just blow stuff up to complete her bingo sheet. (She has an organ explosion bingo sheet.)“Holy shit, heroes are annoying,” Sidepiece said. “Let’s go. I’ve got a bingo sheet to fill out, and I’ve gotta land a direct hit with a bit of uterus or set off a combo explosion with a spleen toss if I want to clear a row.” - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11 There is no anesthetizing effects in her power, which can be somewhat incapacitating to Sidepiece.The sharp pains became something pronounced as she gripped the kidney and set to tearing it away. There was a sound like wet cardboard ripping, audible snapping as the congealed and hardened parts around old injuries broke away. Her right knee trembled with the effort and the pain, to the point she almost fell to the street, but then the last attachments broke, and she had her kidney in hand. She even gave it a brief shake for good measure, feeling the reactions stirring within, like the fluids within the kidney were coming to a boil, the bubbles pushing out through the solid matter. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II This, however, does not stop her from enthusiastically running into any fray.And that left two members of this particular group, assuming they’d all stayed together. Sidepiece and Love Lost. It was hard to imagine Sidepiece missing this action, and Love Lost… - Excerpt from Blinding 11.11 Relationships She is bisexual'Ascimator:'That would be one explicitly bi person, as in someone who stated out loud that they like not just one but both sexes. Those who have not at any point in text stated anything about their preference might be straight, gay, bi, ace or whatever. There is also at least one other explicitly bi character I can name off the top of my head, which is Sidepiece. Wildbow: Moose as well -Comment by Wildbow prideful, and contrary.But as irreverent as she tried to be in the face of an unjust, grisly world, she could read the tension in the air. She could shut up when absolutely necessary. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II Disjoint The two were long-term sweethearts, and one of the most serious relationships Sidepiece has ever had. Though Sidepiece is unsure, that DJ can keep up with her long term.She’d never known a guy like Disjoint, and she had known a lot of guys. When she had been fourteen she’d dated sixteen year olds. They’d wanted one thing. That hadn’t changed when she’d been sixteen and dating eighteen year olds. It might have continued as a pattern, except shit had gone down when she was eighteen, and she hadn’t come away in one piece. It had taken her a while to try again. When she had, she’d been twenty, offering herself to thirty year olds to see if they’d bite. Some bit. She hadn’t realized what she’d been looking for until she stumbled into it. A guy her age, who’d been hurt when she’d been hurt. She could offer him the sort of thing that other guys wanted, and he liked it, but it wasn’t why he stuck by her. No. It was fucked up, but he stuck by her because he liked it when she was nice to him. It revved his engines and it made him happy in a day to day way. She wasn’t good at being nice. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II He does call her on her puns and refusal to admit her faults,‘…between my teeth and cheek. For an hour, hunh? Whaddyasay?’ Sidepiece. ... ‘What if I tucked it somewhere safe and warm instead, hmmm? We could go catch a movie, and then I’ll give it back. How fun would that be?’ On the screen, Sidepiece cozied up to D.J. He seemed to accept the cozying, but said, ‘Safe and warm for you is an inch from nitroglycerin for me. ... I’m attached to it,’ D.J. said. ‘Detach it. I want it to play with for a while. We could have so much fun.’ On the other window, Kenzie was marked as away, a candy emote over her head. Going to get snacks, while Sidepiece and D.J. potentially got R-rated? Tristan was with her. ... ‘You’ll lose it.’ ‘Nuh uh.’ ‘I’ve seen you lose your keys, your favorite top-‘ ‘That shit was stolen, no fair.’ ‘-your phone, twice, your banking card-‘ ‘I was really drunk when I lost the card.’ ‘-your pancreas.’ ‘Grows back!’ ‘Slowly!’ ‘But it grows back! And I didn’t lose it exactly, okay!? I had a snowfort pile going, y’know?’ ‘What the fuck is a snowfort pile?’ ‘What the kids do with snowballs, all stacked up neat and ready to throw? And then the ground shook and rattled the table, and it all blew. Ovaries are such cluster-fuckers, all loaded up with those eggs. I did pretty fuckin’ good finding as many of the pieces as I did.’ ‘You lose shit, Side. Admit it!’ ‘No! I had reasons and other shit going on! I’m not going to get carelessly drunk if you give me a toy to play with!’ ‘That’s what you do every day! Toys and drugs and drunk!’ - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 they are openly affectionate with each other. Despite initial reluctance on his part, she was able to convince him to let her carry pieces of him along with her when he was recovering.“Precog said it improved the numbers. We’ve had a few run-ins with Damsel, Sidepiece, Hookline, and Nailbiter. Disjoint’s not around?” Snow White answered, “Recovering from an injury. Sidepiece has a few parts of him with her, from what she said.” - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 Ashley Stillons She became friendly with Ashley when she was infiltrating the villains at Hollow Point, hitting it off during the Assault on the Fallen Compound. Sidepiece somewhat admires Swansong, though she still thinks of her as Damsel, and considers her friend material, but only after getting her off of her high horse.She missed Damsel. Damsel had been willing to let the facade crack to fucking smile now and then. Sidepiece had started to think it was all an act, part of the undercover op, but during the interrogation in the shed, she’d still seen those small smiles. Shit like that fueled Sidepiece. It was rare she could meet someone and feel like she could take on the world with them at her side. She kept picking up guns. She wasn’t done with Damsel, she decided. If the princess wanted to act proper and heroic, then Sidepiece would find a way to drag her into the muck. There was a kind of romance in the mental picture of the two of them too beat up to move, bloody and dirty, and the facades cracking. Emotion pouring out. There was a romance to the scene, but a purely platonic intent, she decided. Damsel’s ass was far too skinny for Sidepiece’s tastes. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II As an example, she will compliment her and insult her within the same conversation.“Fuck you,” Sidepiece said, turning to Swansong. “The short hair looks good, hon, but you looked way better in black and fuck you.” “The white is growing on me,” Ashley said. “Is the ‘fuck you’ growing on you too? Go fuck yourself with the business end of a broken bottle, yeah?” Sidepiece retorted. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.9 Regardless Sidepiece did incorporate makeup tips she saw Ashley use. Prolly safe to assume that her relationship transferred to the last Damsel standing.“You can’t use your powers! This area is high-risk!” “Fuck you!” Sidepiece screamed the words. “How convenient for the heroes. Scared!?” she called out. “Heck yeah we’re scared!” I answered. “You’re like an arsonist at a gas station!” “Can we do that later?” Sidepiece asked Damsel. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 Breakthrough She was generally antagonistic towards the members of Breakthrough. Sidepiece referred to Tress as a cyborg when she's clearly not a cyborg, along with targeted criticisms of Lookout for being a orwellian voyeur and Precipice to being a repentant murderer. “Oh fuck off, you sanctimonious cyborg,” Sidepiece said. “Clearly not a cyborg,” Damsel said. ... - Excerpt from Polarize 10.9 She does not shy from going for the jugular when Mockument's power publicly reveals ungainly sides of Antares either.No, that wasn’t enough to interrupt me. What was enough to get me to stop talking was that it kept talking over me, louder, echoing my words. It flopped around, trying to use flight while having no less than six different frames of orientation fighting against one another. “-have some fucking tea! Tell us what you want!” Sidepiece fell over, laughing. I couldn’t get distracted. We’d been told our presence helped the numbers. I’d work toward that. “-tell us what your demands are,” I said. “If you guys back down and don’t stir things up, we’ll pay you off, strike deals, give you a territory. You picked the right time and place for this. You win.” “-right time and place for this. Fuck! You win, we lose like we always do, boo hoo!” “Can we keep it?” Sidepiece asked. ... “Stop ignoring me!” the caricature screamed. Sidepiece laughed every time it talked or tried to fly and hit a car instead, the laughter completely new each time. ... “I just noticed, the tattoo says Amy,” Sidepiece cackled. “Amy!” the thing screeched, abrasive. “Amy, I love you!” “I wouldn’t have thought, Antares!” Sidepiece jeered. “How I love you, let me count the ways!” It was demolishing a car in the process of trying to drag its bulk onto the trunk. The strength seemed to come and go, as did the flight and the aura. “Sweet sexy sister of mine!” Sidepiece, already mid-laugh, stopped mid-laugh, dragging in a wheezing breath, before collapsing against the side of a car. She made a sound that might have been her saying, “Oh my god!” while wheeze-laughing at the same time. ... “No truce?” Damsel asked. “Truce yes, but I’m not stupid enough to come down there and shake your hand. Besides,” I said. I pointed to the mask I wore on my lower face. “Cold.” “You’re cold!?” the caricature asked. “I’m naked and I’ve got ten different tits pressed against icy pavement and I’m also sick!” “Yeah!” Sidepiece called out. “Have some consideration, you pious, sister-fucking bitch!” “Those were the happiest days of my life,” the caricature said. “Because she forced me to be happy. But they were still the happiest. I might go back if I could. Things were simpler then. I had everything I wanted. Because she made herself the only thing I wanted.” “Ooh,” Sidepiece said, “Oh. That recontextualizes a lot.” “If you had an ounce of decency in you, you’d kill that thing right now,” I said. I turned in the air to face Mockument and say, “Or unmake it, send it back to where it came.” Sidepiece retorted, “If you had an ounce of decency, you wouldn’t be a sister-sexual and a sister-romantic! You think you have the right to preach morality and tell us what to do!? Hypocrite! Sister fucker!” I looked down at the caricature, which was crash landing after another aborted flight attempt. It was his power, right? He created copies of people that reflected what they hated most about themselves. Threw in a few mistruths, like the ‘I’d go back’, if they’d fuck with the target’s head enough. Right? I had to deal with it like I’d deal with any emotion power or secret-penetrating thinker power. If I melted down now or did something that impacted innumerable others, I’d just be doing what my sister did. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 In short she is terrible to everyone. Appearance Sidepiece thinks fem-phantom of the opera is a legitimate costume choice, what with mask and black eye makeup.She had hair over one side of her face, but she didn’t take very good care of it, and a mask in the same cut as the phantom of the opera one, albeit cruder, covered part of her face. Black makeup filled her lower eye socket and distorted the impression of her eyeshape. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 She kept to this aesthetic even when she received an updated skull like mask that covered her face from the mouth up.She put on her mask, a new one that had been provided by Love Lost. It was in the shape of a skull, but limited to a cut that only covered the middle third of her face. The mask attached with glue and stayed stuck where it was. A mouth portion covered the portion of her face between lips and chin. The teeth of the mask were modified, as were the shapes of the eye sockets, but it worked. Damsel had fucked up and bailed when it mattered, but she’d had other things on point. Sidepiece had a compact filled with black grease paint. With her thumbs, she applied it to upper and lower lids, with a little curl up at the edges, like exaggerated eyelashes. Nothing so delicate as Damsel had been, but Sidepiece didn’t consider herself delicate. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II What really draws one's attention is the commonly gaping wounds of her torso, which is unusually thin, one that would make a rotting corpse envious, if that were possible. If this is all ignored she is not unattractive. Abilities and Powers She can tear any piece of her midsection off'Evirua:' Does Sidepiece throw eyeballs Ridpiece: WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM THE OPTION Evirua: I'm just a newbie I don't know what I'm saying Evirua: Please, guidance and patience Evirua: 3:) ktgrey: That's the wrong way to deal with Ridtoms DoubleFried: please continue what you're doing Evirua Wildbow: She's midsection-focused. Spleen, bits of stomach, ovary... - Comment by Wildbow on IRC and use it as a destructive projectile.Sidepiece hurled something at me, and it exploded against the wall, a foot from my head. I glanced at her, saw her tear one of her exaggerated ribs out from beneath a cutoff t-shirt with so much cut off from the bottom it was indecent, above a stomach that looked like a zombie’s, with flesh bloody, raw and open where literal pounds of flesh had been torn away. The spine and area around it were intact, as was the navel and stomach on the opposite side, but the sides were completely gone. ... “Don’t fucking hit me, ‘piece!” Nailbiter screeched the words behind me, but the manner of speaking was even worse, as her teeth were retracting. ... She threw a rib, but it was a throw she’d been planning to throw at me while I charged at her. It went far afield, sailing in the direction of Capricorn, Mayday, and the rest of the group, and hit the road. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.5 Her 'ammo' is dependent on the amount she can tear from her stomach and how quickly she can tear the tissue away.Sidepiece, too, clawed her navel away from her midsection in an effort that took a second tug to separate some strings of still-connected skin, and then hurled that flesh to strike the ground a moment before the biker landed. It detonated, and the biker bounced to the ground ten feet from their vehicle. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.9 Anything in her lower torso is fair game, bones, skins, organs, everything. Regeneration rates and effects are dependent on the tissue type, they no not seem to follow the law of conversion of mass as when they detonate there is far more of an explosion then there is any reason to be giving the starting material.With a practiced throwing motion, she cast the gallbladder out and over the employee’s head. It exploded outward without much noise, but with a visible puff of smoke and a spray of fluid, with a volume far exceeding what the tiny organ should have held within it spreading out over pavement and ice. ... Aiming wasn’t a guarantee, but her throwing arm was well practiced. ... Even on an ordinary day, most of her organs had another effect. The blood they shed and the bits of flesh they carved out were activated, much like her kidney had been. A smattering of smaller explosions followed the first detonation. Where blood had sprayed, it ignited, burning like oil that had been touched with a lighter, brief but hot enough to hurt. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II On an extra note, any material that is knocked off of other people by an explosive effect of one of her organs is set that on fire like they had come from a piece of her. Sidepiece also has slightly enhanced strength from her elbows down, making tearing her own flesh easy.With index finger and thumb, and a bit of the enhanced strength that her hands and forearms had, to help with the tearing, and throwing, Sidepiece flicked the glob of fat. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II it also helps her with her throwing, which she is very experienced with. Tearing organs off aren't enough to prime them for detonation she needs to activate them and then throw the individual organ. She has removed several organs to make a pile for later use, though they later set off. Equipment With her consistently concave midsection she can store items without interrupting her profile.There was enough missing that she’d been able to position two holsters so they were strapped around her spine and each other, the guns angled so she could reach down and draw one. Even when her coat was pulled tight around her body, the matched pistols wouldn’t show. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II History Background Presumably a natural trigger. Had a history of drug use, drug selling, and murder. Also a very active sex life but only assholes would mention that. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II Early-Ward Sidepiece settled in Hollow Point as part of Beast of Burden's "hurter" faction. She participated in the raid on the Fallen compound. When Beast of Burden attacked Damsel of Distress for up staging him Sidepiece tried to defend Damsel right before the black clad villainess killed BoB.Shadow 5.10 SP's main concern was that she had not been monetarily remunerated before he was killed.Shadow 5.11 Post-Fallen Fall With BoB dead Sidepiece joined up with Love Lost's group. Post-Goddess' Takeover When Breakthrough infiltrated the Lyme Center to apprehend Love Lost's gang, Sidepiece and Disjoint showed up as reinforcement, but were captured by Shortcut and Spright of Advance Guard.Polarize 10.8 They were interrogated, but were not imprisoned due to a lack of prison space.Polarize 10.9 She and Disjoint spied on Breakthrough's meeting with the Undersiders, had a run-in with the patrol block, and reported back to Love Lost. Sidepiece remained suspicious of Cradle.Interlude 11.a II During the ambush on a combined Breakthrough/Undersider group she was paralyzed by Juliette Vasil and shoved into flames from her own projectile by Darlene Vasil.Interlude 11.c II Post-Time Bubble Pop She was not captured and ran off alongside Nailbiter and DJ. Post-Attack on Teacher Sidepiece re-appeared as part of Damsel of Distress' new gang.From Within 16.3 She had a good time during the fight with Breakthrough and The Huntsmen.From Within 16.4 She accompanied Damsel to the Breakthrough HQ, but ran away when Defiant showed up.Sundown 17.1 Trivia *Side piece can be slang for a low end mistress. *She may also be resistant to her own explosions.“''Cease'',” Valefor called out. Both Nailbiter and Sidepiece were affected. Nailbiter stopped, then withdrew her fingers. Breathing hard, Sidepiece held a chunk of what might have been appendix or ovary in her hand, blood dripping freely down her arm and off of her elbow. More blood flowed from the fresh injury in the roadkill mess that was her gut, over her pelvis and the rise of her low-rise jeans, and splattered onto her sneaker. She dropped the bit at her feet. It detonated, and she was flung to one side. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 Fanart Gallery Sidepiece by Blastweave.png|'' By Blastweave on Reddit. |link=https://redd.it/2szsy2 Sidepiece by LordOfTheTrout.png| By LordOfTheTrout on Reddit. ''|link=https://i.imgur.com/xo2Yz2g.png Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Brute Category:Characters Category:Point of View Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Deathchester Category:Ward Characters